


let's do something stupid tonight

by FallenSilently



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Song: Marry You (Bruno Mars), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, safe alcohol consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenSilently/pseuds/FallenSilently
Summary: Miya Atsumu had a little too much to drink but it's not enough for him to do something stupid.But man, does he want to do something stupid.(a.k.a: Miya Atsumu decides to dedicate a song to Sakusa Kiyoomi in hopes of getting him to marry him.)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	let's do something stupid tonight

**Author's Note:**

> SakuAtsu Fluff Week || Day 6: Proposal
> 
> Song reference: Marry You (Bruno Mars- 2011)

Atsumu is back in his and Kiyoomi’s shared apartment, preparing for tonight’s gala. After seven seasons since he joined MSBY Black Jackals, they’ve finally done it. They managed to win their first back-to-back championships in the V.League. To celebrate another glorious season, the Jackals’ main sponsor offered to host a gala for the win, inviting everyone in the first division to be there. 

Atsumu has always considered himself fortunate. He is fortunate enough to be the Jackal’s first string setter for their second championship in a row―a privilege he holds dear to his heart. He is fortunate enough to have supportive teammates in MSBY―the family he has found outside home in Hyogo with Inarizaki. He is fortunate enough to spend this honor―this life, with the person he loves the most in this world. He only prays to Kita’s gods, and maybe to his own if he’s considering it, that this fortune stays with him for as long as he lives―for as long as they will let him.

“Hey, Omi!” he greets as he jumps in front of the mirror facing Kiyoomi. “D’ya think I should wear a bow tie for this or should I just say fuck it and leave two buttons open?”

Kiyoomi fixes his eyes on Atsumu’s outfit―a maroon jacket with matching trousers over a black dress shirt with all the buttons closed. He takes a step forward towards the man in front the mirror and faces him towards him. “I think,” he says, taking the bow tie out of Atsumu’s hands and throwing it on their bed, “You should unbutton these and let loose tonight. This season’s been good, Atsu. We deserve to take a break.” 

Atsumu smiles in delight as he walks into Kiyoomi’s space after he opens two buttons on Atsumu’s dress shirt. He laces their hands together before bringing his arms over Kiyoomi’s shoulders and hums, “What d’ya have in mind?”

He basks in Kiyoomi’s small laugh, taking in every breath as they sway around the room, pretending to hear music over their silence. The sun coming in from their large windows paints their walls in deep orange as it makes its way to turn into a purple sky.

“Nothing, really. I just wanted us to enjoy tonight,” he explains, lips turning upright as his eyes disappear behind his lids. Atsumu takes a good look at his lover bathed in the sun's warmth. Kiyoomi wears all black tonight―well almost. His jacket is properly closed, as opposed to Atsumu, whose jacket is held together in front with only one button instead of three. He wears a dress shirt beneath the jacket, buttons closed all the way to the base of his neck. A maroon pocket square tucks itself in front of Kiyoomi’s jacket, matching it with Atsumu’s colors. Atsumu didn’t really expect Kiyoomi to indulge his suggestion of wearing matching outfits to the gala, but he did. He even insisted on getting them tailored a week before the said event. _We have to spoil ourselves a bit_ , he reasoned. _This is special_.

* * *

The night was still young for most of the attendees, especially for the guests of honor. The gala had ended an hour ago. The hotel in which it was held kept their bar open for the guests just as the after party commenced. Atsumu’s parents, who were designated a room for themselves in the same hotel, had already retired for the night, saying it wasn’t their scene to stay up with kids. Kiyoomi’s mother and sister, who were stoked to see Atsumu again after Kiyoomi brought him home for New Year’s eve, also made their way back into their hotel room. Kiyoomi’s father had to stay in Tokyo for business but he sent his congratulations by sending flowers and tickets to Akita city for both Atsumu and Kiyoomi.

Atsumu took that as a sign that he finally had his father’s blessing.

The only ones left in the room are the DJ, esteemed guests (read as: Osamu, Kuroo Tetsurou, Inarizaki and Karasuno’s alumni, and many more) and the whole of the Japanese V.League Division 1 players.

The after party of gala is as chaotic as it could get with at least thirty professional athletes getting down on the dance floor. Two hours into the after party and four rounds of shots have already passed around between Bokuto, Kuroo, Atsumu, Osamu, and Motoya. The ground beneath Atsumu’s feet are starting to feel like gelatine, but not enough to make him fail a line test if necessary. His head still feels clear despite the alcohol in his body. Maybe he did have a little too much to drink but it wasn’t enough to make him drunk or do something ultimately stupid―at least according to his dictionary.

But man, does he want to do something stupid tonight.

He sees Kiyoomi by the bar with who he thinks is Ushijima and Tendou. Atsumu almost walks to Kiyoomi until he feels a hand on his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

“Ya have that face on ya. I know that face.” Osamu says, talking so casually as if he never took a round of shots of Cuervo with Sunarin before joining him at their table. Damn Samu and his high alcohol tolerance.

“What do ya know about my face?” Atsumu replies, sticking his tongue out as a poor attempt to mock his twin.

“We have the same face ya idiot.” Osamu hits him on his head. “I know ya wanna do something stupid, ‘Tsumu. What’s that something stupid?”

Atsumu swats Osamu’s hand away from his arm as he walks to DJ and requests a song to play after this current one. The DJ gives him a knowing look before giving him a thumbs up.

He takes a good look back at Kiyoomi. He bathes in the party’s blue and pink lights, accentuating color into his complexion. His closed dress shirt is now unbuttoned, just enough to expose a bit of his collarbones and his fair chest but not enough to expose the skin only Atsumu was welcomed to see―welcomed to touch. He has his tuxedo jacket folded neatly behind him, on the backrest of the bar stool. Atsumu also finds that he is, in fact, talking to Ushijima and Tendou, clearly having a good time with his own friends. He feels a wave of fondness surging from his stomach to the core of his chest.

_Kiyoomi looks gorgeous._

It was moments like this where Atsumu thinks of how lucky he is to wake up to Sakusa Kiyoomi beside him in their queen-sized bed, bathed in the cool sunlight of the morning sun. How lucky he is to sleep next to him after a long day of training, their legs tangling between the sheets as they share the warmth of the same bed. The gods know just how much he wants to keep waking up to him and fall asleep beside him for as long as he’d let him.

He _is_ going to do something stupid tonight, heaven be damned if he gets stopped―not that the gods planned to, hopefully. 

“What is going on in yer head, ‘Tsumu?” his brother asks as he flings his arms across Atsumu’s shoulder, keeping him where they stand. Atsumu laughs at Osamu, putting his arms around his shoulders, as well. His twin looks at him like he knew exactly what he is planning, he’s simply just waiting for confirmation. 

“Yea, yer right.” He gets off of Osamu’s hold and looks back at Kiyoomi who’s now throwing his head back in a laugh, dragging his fingers through his curly, black hair.

_Kiyoomi looks ethereal._

“‘M gonna do something incredibly stupid and no one's gonna stop me.”

He walks towards the bar as he hears Osamu making a frustrated groan. He turns his back on his twin, winks, and mouths “Just wish me luck, ya bastard.” Osamu looks at him wide-eyed in disbelief. He knew there was no stopping Atsumu, at this point. Whatever Atsumu had in mind, Osamu knew he’d see it through even if he’s gonna get himself embarrassed. But that would Kiyoomi’s responsibility now, not his. So, he lets him go with an eye roll and goes back to Rintarou by the other table.

Atsumu makes his way down to his Kiyoomi. His Kiyoomi, who looks way unnecessarily beautiful in these lights. His Kiyoomi, whose eyes are looking back at Atsumu with what he assumes is fondness. (Confusion, actually. Kiyoomi's eyebrows are pinched in confusion as if saying, _what is Atsumu up to?_ ) His Kiyoomi, whom he loves so dearly that he is willing to do _something stupid_ on the night of a special gala.

In the back of his head, there was a voice telling him maybe tonight isn’t the right time. Maybe he should choose a better moment when they were both a hundred percent sober, but he hears Kiyoomi’s voice saying “I wanted us to enjoy tonight.” and decides what better time than now.

Getting Kiyoomi to dance with him is happiness in itself, right? Of course, it is! Anything Atsumu does with Kiyoomi brings him every ounce of happiness this life has to offer―especially when they’re both dozed with a little alcohol. (Atsumu assumes. He isn’t quite sure if Kiyoomi had much to drink as he did, but he’s willing to bet that his lover did have alcohol in his system.)

So, maybe this isn’t actually stupid. 

He takes Kiyoomi's hand as they excused themselves from the couple at the bar. He hears the men at the table to his left, Bokuto and Kuroo specifically, howling as they notice him taking his lover to the dance floor. He places Kiyoomi's arm over his shoulder and his free hand on his hips as he sees his boyfriend's face light up at the sudden actions.

"Atsu?"

"Hey, Omi." He smiles back at him, clearly drunk on Kiyoomi's touch. None of the alcohol he had consumed ever made him this stupid. None of the alcohol had ever made him feel this weak. None of the alcohol had ever made him want to marry the man he is with right this very moment. He was literally just stupidly in love with Sakusa Kiyoomi.

"This song is a request from Miya Atsumu," the DJ announces with full enthusiasm. "To his Omi."

A familiar 2010s song starts playing. The athletes around them start to make space for them at the center of the crowd. Atsumu sings along to the lyrics, swaying both of them to the beat.

"It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do."

Atsumu takes both his arms, places them over Kiyoomi's shoulder and brings him closer to him, their foreheads touching.

"Hey, baby. I think I wanna marry you."

The people around them whistle and howl as Atsumu brings him even closer, leaving no room for any of the gods' blessings between them. Kiyoomi looks at Atsumu, wide eyed until Atsumu touches his neck with light kisses, making him giggle in his ear. Everyone around them starts closing in the gaps, dancing around the couple and losing themselves in the song.

"Atsu," Kiyoomi breathes in between laughs. "Atsu, stop, please. It tickles." Atsumu kisses his cheek for good measure before he stops.

_Kiyoomi looks stunning._

"I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go"

Atsumu continues to sing as he bops his head side to side to the beat of the music. He lets go of Kiyoomi’s waist and opts to hold his face instead, carassing the skin under his checkbones. 

“Oh? Tell me more, then?” Kiyoomi humors him, smiling as he finds home in his palms.

_“No one will know,”_

He moves his hands to take Kiyoomi’s and guides them both to a more open area, somewhere in the corner of the dance floor and a little further away from everyone else.

_“So, c’mon,”_

With their hands interlocked, Atsumu puts them over Kiyoomi’s head, urging him to spin under it. Kiyoomi obliges as he stumbles back, holding Atsumu’s shoulders. He catches Kiyoomi and laughs when he realizes how ridiculous this was for both of them. 

Atsumu isn’t totally sure if Kiyoomi has caught on to the purpose of this song or why he suddenly pulled him into the dance floor for it. But whether Kiyoomi got the message when the song started or if he’s still waiting on him to get down on one knee, Atsumu didn’t really mind. He knows his intentions will be made clear sometime in the next 3 minutes, anyway.

Right now, his mind is on him and Kiyoomi. How he is dancing with Kiyoomi beneath the blaring lights of the after party, kind of lightheaded, and surrounded by the people they know and love. 

_This is all that matters to me the most_ , Atsumu thinks. _The night is young and I have many years ahead of me with the man I love the most._

"Don't say no-no-no-no-no,"

“Atsumu, what are we doing?” Kiyoomi laughs as Atsumu leans in towards him, while he moves his shoulders and chest in a synchronized shimmy. 

"Just say yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah,"

Atsumu sings, teasingly raising his eyebrow as he urges Kiyoomi to return the actions. Kiyoomi bites the bottom of his lips to suppress a laugh and shakes his head out of his thoughts. He obliges and moves his shoulders to the beat, leaning towards Atsumu as he leans back. 

_"And we'll go-go-go-go-go"_

They both come back together, standing face-to-face, completely blissed out and red in the face. They keep their eyes on each other before laughing and breaking apart. This time, Kiyoomi extends his arm to the right, bringing Atsumu along with it as he spins him back into his space. Atsumu sways his body to the left with Kiyoomi’s arms supporting him as he raises his leg and leans deeper into the dip. Kiyoomi keeps his hold on his waist as he leans in to kiss Atsumu on the cheeks. 

_“‘Cause it’s a beautiful night, we’re looking for something dumb to do,”_

Then again on his forehead when they stand back up. And finally on his lips as Atsumu whispers the lyrics, alluring and serious this time.

“Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you,”

Kiyoomi’s lips tilt upwards as he prompts Atsumu to turn around again. Atsumu turns as his lover catches him in his reach. He is encased between his lover’s arms, a satisfied laugh erupts from his stomach as he leans his back onto Kiyoomi’s chest. He holds his hands that were placed above his chest.

“Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice,”

Atsumu slurs as he attempts to hide a giggle, realizing how ridiculous _he_ is. He is actually asking Kiyoomi to marry him in the middle of a party. Romance? Fuck that. He's doing this his way―the result of a few drinks and one very important declaration he won’t ever mess up even while a little tipsy. 

He sways both of them to the music before he turns around and sings the rest of the lyrics as his own words to Kiyoomi.

"Who cares, baby, I think I wanna marry you."

"Are you seriously asking me to marry you like this?" Kiyoomi says in amusement, yet looks at Atsumu with knowing eyes.

“I know I’ve had a few drinks, but ’m serious, Kiyoomi.” He releases himself off of Kiyoomi’s grip, taking his hand within his own and goes down on one knee. He hears people gasping around them as the proposal draws everyone closer to them. “Marry me?”

_“Let’s go get a ring, let the choir bells sing like, oooh,”_

“I know this is all too sudden, but I couldn’t imagine my life without ya, Omi. Waking up to ya every single day is something I could see myself doing until we’re both old ‘nd wrinkly. I see myself fifty, sixty, seventy years from now, still sleeping by yer side.”

“Atsumu―”

“I know I don’t have a ring on me, right now. To be completely blunt, I didn’t really plan on getting down like this until I saw yer face tonight and saw how happy ya looked. I just saw ya smiling the way ya did and I thought to myself, I want to see that smile every single day; be the very reason behind that smile because I know I make ya happy, just as ya make me happy, Omi. I look at ya and I know I see the man I’m sure I wanna spend the rest of my life with. If ya’d let me, of course.”

“Atsumu―”

“Who would have thought that I’d ever get the privilege of callin’ ya my boyfriend. Second year Atsumu sure wouldn’t have. I’m sure ya wouldn’t have imagined that, either. After years of being together, after years of knowing what ya like for breakfast, how ya act when yer sick, how ya know exactly what to do when I’m in my moods, how ya light a goddamn fire in my heart everytime ya call my name, all we were really missing these past years were rings on our fingers.”

“Atsumu, shut up for a second.”

Atsumu looks up at Kiyoomi who he kneels down in front of him on one knee. He sees him reaching for something behind his back pocket. He palms it in his hands before taking it out.

“You’re right. We are just missing rings.”

Kiyoomi opens his palm and presents to Atsumu a black velvet box. He cries.

“May I have the privilege of calling you my husband, Atsumu?” Kiyoomi's voice breaks in the whisper just as tears start to pool in both of their eyes.

_“Just say I do,”_

Atsumu nods frantically, hiccuping as Kiyoomi opens the box and slips a ring on his finger. A small diamond is embedded in the middle of the band, gold shining in its wake as the lights hit its surface. The inside of the ring, Kiyoomi explains, is engraved with Atsumu’s last name―the very name he is taking for his own. Kiyoomi tells him in whispers how he’s sorry he didn’t propose sooner; of how he actually asked for his parents permission tonight and they gave their blessing; of how he told his own parents that he plans to ask Atsumu to marry him tonight―he just didn’t know when.

Now, he knows, this is the perfect moment.

Everyone in the hall is crowding around them, flashing cameras and howling cheers are heard with every tilt of Atsumu’s head. The Olympics is months away, yet he already feels like he has won gold―not that he is gonna be wrong about that, either.

“Yer unfair, Omi. I asked first!” Atsumu complains while he keeps his head on his hands, kneeling on both knees as he rests himself on top of his calves. He hears Kiyoomi let out a soft laugh before he feels his arms around him. 

“That doesn’t count, you didn’t have a ring on you but I do!” Kiyoomi defends as prods on his cheeks, urging him to look at him. Kiyoomi was smiling right back at him, tears still staining his cheeks. 

“Hey! It’s the intention that counts. I was gonna buy ya a ring in the morning, ya know!” Atsumu cries in the hug as Kiyoomi just pats his back, more laughs escaping his throat.

“I’ll still say yes to you, you idiot, and I’ll keep saying yes unless you want me to stop.”

“This.” He eyes his hand that houses their promise of forever the gods blessed them with―the lifetime they’re giving them. “Us, Kiyoomi, will never stop.”

_"Hey, baby, I think I want to marry you."_

Kiyoomi still looks divine despite his eyes starting to red. Kiyoomi looks at him like he just stole the sun for him. He looks at him like he was the sun himself yet he did not burn at the touch. He looks at Atsumu like he has all his prayers answered. When he finally gets to kiss Atsumu that night, the rest of the world starts to fade away and they were the only two entities left.

* * *

“I just―” _hiccup_ . “Can’t believe―” _hiccup_. “You’re finally getting married!” Motoya wails in Kiyoomi’s shoulders as he raises a bottle of wine in his daze. Instead of taking away the bottle from his hand like a good cousin would, he instead pats his shoulders slowly―offering the comfort he didn’t actually need. 

“It’s like I’m finally giving you away to become Atsumu’s problem!” 

“The fuck’s that supossed to mean, Motoya?” Kiyoomi pushes him out of his shoulders. Motoya lands right on Suna, catching him before he falls. Osamu just laughs at the predicament as he starts cleaning up the tables in his shop. The five of them decided to crash at Osamu’s after the party to celebrate his brother’s engagement. They are seated together on the counter with cups of tea and bowls of soup in front of them, hopefully to get rid of any hangover feeling they might be nursing. This is especially needed by Motoya, who is the only one who has not sobered up before coming there.

“I gotta say, though, Motoya’s right. Thanks for taking care of my brother from now on, Omi-kun,” Osamu says casually. Atsumu smacks his brother with a towel and that starts another fight between the two. Suna puts Motoya down on the counter as he stands up and tries to pry Atsumu away from his boyfriend. 

“‘M not a commodity ya can give away, ya prick! ‘M still gonna be your problem just as I will be Kiyoomi’s!” Atsumu says.

“It’s only fair that I’m gonna be your problem as well, love?” 

“Of course!” Atsumu places a quick kiss on Kiyoomi’s temple, just beside his twin moles.

“Will you two get a room, please? It already sucks being the only single one here!” Motoya complains. The couples erupt in laughter as they mockingly pat Motoya’s head like a child and leaves him sulking in his seat. The night has come to an end and they were all where they needed to be. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, thank you for reading!
> 
> This thing was a result of a sudden hit of nostalgia and a lot of screaming in the DMs. A huge thanks to my parabatai for fueling my brain rot over this and giving me ideas!  
> Forgive me if you see little mistakes here and there, as you can see, this was also an attempt to try and write in present tense so I hope I delivered it well despite the error that there might be. I also tried to write dancing... half of the time I was writing this was spent on thinking if I wrote the the body parts right or if their positioning made any sense. I hope I has able to convey them good somehow hahahaha
> 
> You can find me on twitter (@/prettysugawara). Feel free to scream with me there~ 
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading!


End file.
